The Cutscene Archive: Remixed
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: Cutscenes taken from the games that are twisted, altered, and manipulated into what you want them to be. :D Most pairings are accepted, and almost all cutscenes can be used.
1. The 13th Struggle

**This is something new I'm starting. It's going to be a series, and each chapter will be a different cutscene from a Kingdom Hearts game written the way you want it to be written. :D The details are in the end authors note. This first one popped into my head earlier today as I was playing KH 2 from the beginning again. It is AkuRoku, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel strode into the empty, dark computer room, his arms crossed over his chest, his stance confident.<p>

Roxas straightened up at the sight of him as memories of his past flooded his mind. "Axel..."

The redhead stood across from him on the other side of the room. "You really do remember me this time..." His words dripping with sarcasm, he uncrossed his arms and turned his head toward Roxas. "I'm so _flattered!_"

Axel threw his arms out, and within seconds a blazing ring of fire materialized around them. Roxas looked around, panicked. His mind was racing. Was his best friend really trying to kill him? 'Wait... weren't we... more than that?' His mind was once again full of memories of the past as the floodwalls of his mind crumbled down. Flashes of afternoons on the clock tower, sea salt ice cream, laughter... and the events that later took place during those nights. He could almost feel Axel's hands on him...

"But you're too late!" Axel lifted his arms, and the fire grew higher and stronger. "Axel, wait...!" The frustrated and panicked blonde looked down at the two keyblades that appeared in his hands. He threw them to the ground, and turned his attention towards the infuriating redhead.

"Axel, listen to me!" Roxas yelled above the roaring flames. He could feel them growing hotter with every passing second, and the man who summoned them was not listening. "I remember everything! _Everything, _Axel!"

Wide, confused jade eyes finally met pleading sapphire, and Roxas felt the fire back off a degree. "...What?"

"I said I remember everything..." Desperation began to show in his voice. "I remember us... Don't do this, Axel!" His eyes began to sting, his heart started to ache. He wanted him back.

"But...Roxas..." With a flick of a wrist, Axel extinguished the forboding fire. He searched the youngers eyes for any trace of doubt, and found none. "If I don't do this... I'll be turned into a dusk since you refuse to go back..." He looked down at the ground. His eyes grew dark, his voice filled with despair. "Then I won't even be able to remember you... At least I can do that now. So... "

Roxas watched as the man before him lifted his arm, and prepared his elegant fingers to snap. "Goodbye...Roxy." Axel held his breath, and tried not to let his memories get the best of him.

Roxas' eyes widened with terror. He knew what was coming next. "No..." He didn't know where his feet were taking him until he colided with Axel's chest. Axel didn't know what he was doing, it happened so fast.

The blonde knoted his fingers in that bright red hair, and pulled Axel down into a kiss of raw passion and desperation. Axel hesistantly pulled the boy into his arms. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He had been dreaming about this for a year...

"Axel..." Roxas pulled back to look into pools of green. "I'll go back with you. Willingly." He gently brushed his thumb across Axel's cheek. "I want my Axel back..."

Axel face broke into a grin for the first time in months. He took Roxas, _his_ Roxas, in his arms and kissed him firmly on those pink lips he missed so much. "Lets go home, Roxy."

Roxas smiled at his beloved redhead. "Yes. Lets."

Axel summoned a portal, the black tendrils of darkness swirled around their feet. "It's kind of...funny how quickly things change..." The redhead laughed awkwardly. Roxas watched him with lustful eyes. "I came here to destroy you, and instead I'm taking you back with me."

"As disturbing as that seems, it doesn't matter now..." Roxas murmured, as he began to unzip Axel's coat. "Just get us back..." Axel happily abliged, and they both disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Not all of them are going to be as angsty as this one was, but what they are about is up to you. :D Just leave a review or PM me with your cutscene idea and if I like it (and even if I don't x3) I'll write it up! <strong>

**Just make sure it's a detailed description and actually kind of makes sense. And it's not restricted to certain pairings, it's whatever you want. No M rated stuff, and no scenes from KH: BBS or Re:CoM, cause I haven't played those yet. Everything else is fair game. n_n**

**And remember, there won't be any more chapters until you guys give me your ideas. **


	2. Margin Of Darkness

**This took a little longer than I had hoped... ^^' but here it is! *SPOILERS* You may not want to read this if you haven't finished KH II, though the scene's not exact. This is the scene at the end of the game when Riku and Sora are in the Margin of Darkness after the final battle, as requested by the lovely TheAnnoyingVoice. Thank you for this suggestion!**

**This is yaoi, so don't read if you don't like.**

_Italics = Sora's thoughts, _and **_Bold Italics = Riku's thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, cause if I did this is sooo what would've happened.**

* * *

><p>After their final battle with Xemnas, Riku and Sora took the only path that they could. They walked into the light that appeared before them, but that light took them to darkness.<p>

They stopped to study the scene before them. A beautiful, clear blue ocean, surrounded by nothing but eternal darkness. Thick black arches resembling tree branches jutted from the water. The only thing illuminating the night was the full moon. "End of the road?" Riku, with his arm slung around Sora's shoulders for support, stared out at the vast nothingness.

Sora just nodded, holding steady to Riku's hand. He couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. "Yep." The older teen leaned away from his friends side to look him in the eyes. "Put me down. I can walk." Sora hesitantly let go of his hand as Riku pulled his arm away. He stumbled a bit at first, and Sora put a hand on his chest to steady him.

Putting trust in his friends' decision, the brunette walked down to the water. "You know..." He looked out at the neverending sea, remembering his home. "Maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too." His voice lacked the usual enthusiam and hope that he was known for. His eyes did not shine the way they used to.

Recieving no comment from his friend, Sora glanced behind. _No Riku... _He spun on his heal in a panic, and spotted his friend face down in the sand. "Riku!" He rushed towards him, his mind repeating the same thing. _I can't let anything happen to him. I can't lose him again._

Sora skidded to his friends side, his eyes no longer dull, but pained. Riku held himself up by his arms, and stared down at the dark sand. _**Everything in this place is dark...**_"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is..." He lifted his head once more to look out at the water. "Just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

Hearing those words, Sora felt his heart break. He couldn't lose him again. He just couldn't. "Riku..." His face held the same distressed expression as he watched his friend shift onto his knees. "If the world is made of light and darkness..." Riku's actions were suddenly imbued with a subtle determination. "We'll be the darkness."

Sora let the thought sink in as he sat down in the sand. "Yeah. The other side. The realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there." A small but hopeful smile lit up his face.

"That's what I mean." Both of them sat in silence for a moment, watching the waves. "...Hey, Sora." Riku leaned closer toward him, smiling a bit. "Could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

The brunette nodded, got to his feet, and aimbly helped him up. While reaching for Rikus' belt, his hand slipped, causing him to grope said guys butt. Sora felt his face grow hot as he inched his hand up to where it was supposed to be. _That wasn't supposed to happen... I'm supposed to be helping him, not molesting him!_

Riku, on the other hand, wasn't flustered by it. He was actually quite pleased. He smiled to himself after stealing a glimpse at Sora's priceless face. _**I knew something like that would happen as long as I kept this up... **_Sora kept his eyes straight ahead, trying to push invading, dirty thoughts out of his mind. Riku closed his, listening to the sounds of the ocean. "At least the waves sound the same." _**And Sora is still clueless as ever...**_

*********n_n*********

They sat on the dark, damp sand together in silence. All the while, Sora was trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. As his pants got tighter he realized how miserabley he was failing. The brunette mentally cursed himself for being so sensitive. Just one small, measly, accidental touch below the belt was all it took to push him over the edge. He wanted more... and what Sora wanted, Sora got.

Sora, determined and on a mission, was about to jump Riku and his fine ass, just as said friend decided to begin a conversation in a rather serious tone. _He has the worst timing. Ever. _Pressing his lips together in a thin line, the sexually frustrated teen sat and listened.

"What I said back there... about thinking I was better at stuff than you..." Riku took a moment to glance at his now fidgety friend. Sora glanced over, and hummed in response, desperately trying to keep the conversation moving. _Get on with it, Riku..._

Taking note of the youngers flushed face, fidgeting, and awkwardly crossed legs, Riku realized what was going on. He hid a smirk behind his silver tresses and continued. "To tell the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you." He met Sora's confused yet intrigued gaze. "What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just... following my heart." Riku glanced over at the brunette once more, and noticed he was blushing and biting his lip. _**How cute... **_

"Yeah, well... I've got my share of problems, too." _You could help me solve 'em... _Sora shifted into a more comfortable position, mentally thanking his body for finally calming down, but cursing his brain for thinking what it was thinking. "Like what?" Riku asked deviously, fulling understanding what Sora meant.

_Damn... C'mon, Sora. Lie! _"Like... Wanting to be like you." He internally cursed himself for the cheesy line, though it wasn't entirely false... He did wish he could be more like Riku sometimes.

Riku surppressed a laugh that came out sounding like hum of approval. "Well... there is one advantage to being me." Riku looked over at his flustered friend and smiled. "Something you could never imitate." Sora caught himself staring and Riku's flawless face, not entirely listening to him. Bring himself back to Earth, the flustered teen managed a response. "Really? W-what's that?"

A taunting smirk spread across Riku's lips. "Eight inches." Sora felt his cheeks turn red as he gawked at his friend. All he could manage was some stuttering and incoherant words. "W-well.. you don't know that. I could be nine! Look at my feet, Riku!" The brunette stretched his legs out in front of them. "See? Huge!"

Riku just raised a thin eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh." Sora, pouting and frustrated, stared up at his friend. "How would you know?" Riku bit back another smirk, trying his best to appear serious. "I don't." The brunette chewed on his lip, staring into the crystal clear water.

"Well... do you want to?" Sora smiled shyly and glanced at his friends not so shocked face. Now _that_ shocked Sora. _**Finally... **_"Actually, Sora..." The silver haired teen took his friends chin in his hands. "I would _love_ to." Sora's eyes widened as fear and excitement danced in their blue depths. "I've been waiting so long for you, Sora..."

Riku brushed his thumb across the brunettes cheek and leaned in, closing the distance between them. Something inside Sora snapped. Wrapping his arms tightly around the Riku's neck, he kissed him with all of the emotions he had pent up for years. Riku groaned and pushed the brunette down against the sand.

"Right here." He murmured as he kissed down Sora's neck, removing his mess of belts. Knotting his fingers in Riku's silver tresses, he closed his eyes and gave into the touch he'd been yearning for. "Right now."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to throw something in there about Sora's feet. I mean, come on. Look at em. They're ginormous! xD Oh, and I didn't realize until after I wrote this that I've been using the wrong spelling of 'brunette.' I'm using the feminine version. Oh, well. I think it fits Sora more anyway. :3<strong>

**If you want your idea to be the next chapter, leave me a review with a rather specific description of what you would like to happen and I'll get right to it. ^^ Please no scenes from BBS or Re:COM, and keep the rating under M.**

**I hope you liked it, and reviews would be lovely~ n_n**


End file.
